The Christmas Gift
by silverwolf11497
Summary: I know it's not Christmas anymore but I just had to write this before I forgot it! Reader x Cas. Its Christmastime and you're all exchanging gifts but what you don't know is that Cas has a very special gift in mind for you!


It was Christmas time and you were running around frantically trying to get the bunker ready in time. Sam and Dean had said that they usually didn't celebrate the holidays since there had always been some kind of apocalyptic entity terrorizing the planet, (except for that one year before Dean went to Hell) so you decided that this year you would try to make things special for all of you.

"Sam, can you come here a minute?" Sam in all his 6 ft. 4 in. glory came sauntering into the library.

"What's up?" "I need you to hang these lights around the bookshelves." Sam made a slightly annoyed face, "Y/N, I'm busy researching. Why can't you have Dean or Cas do it?"

You rolled your eyes at his lack of enthusiasm, "Because you're a giant freak of nature and right now I need your long arms to hang these lights! Now get up there before I return your present." He just shook his head as he climbed up and began stringing the lights.

Pretty soon you had the whole bunker looking like Santa's Workshop, complete with a tree, stockings, lights, and tinsel everywhere, and to top it all off, a delicious Christmas dinner sat out at the table. You had put Dean in charge of trimming the tree.

When Sam had asked you earlier if that was such a good idea you said, "Seemed like the only way to keep him from eating all the turkey and ham!" Despite the fact that Dean had zero practice, he had managed to make the tree look quite good. "Nice work Dean, you'd never know that this was your first time decorating a Christmas tree."

He turned around with a cheeky grin, stating, "Hey, when Dean Winchester decorates, he does it in style!"

Cas was sitting in a chair reading _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ , to which he appeared to be very engrossed with. "I do not understand why the writer refers to Santa's belly as a bowl full of jelly? Is this a favorite dessert of his? It seems to me that his weight can probably be attributed to all the cookies he eats."

You laughed at the angel's oblivious understanding of the children's book. "It's just a metaphor Cas. Now please come here and help me get all the presents under the tree."

Cas stood up and walked with you into your bedroom where you had hidden all the presents you had gotten. He walked right beside you, and as you caught a glimpse of his gorgeous blue eyes and ruffled dark hair, a shiver went up your spine. You'd had feelings for the angel ever since the first day you met him, when he had been sent to save Dean from Hell. He was so stiff and rigid, his total focus on his mission. His mysterious demeanor, powerful stance, and child-like innocence completely mesmerized you! That was years ago, and now that he had experienced what being human was like, he was much a much more relaxed and open person.

You opened the door to your room and grabbed the presents out of your closet. You had wrapped each of them in different wrapping paper, saying it added variety when really it helped you remember which presents were for whom. Sam's was wrapped in green paper with reindeers and moose's all over them, Dean's had Santa Claus driving a classic Corvette through the snow, and Cas's was covered with angels playing trumpets and harps. Cas took Sam and Dean's gifts while you carried his back to the library, were Dean was already trying to sneak a piece of turkey.

"Ahh, stop right there! No turkey till everyone is ready!" Dean gave you a pouty face and said, "Ah, come on Y/N, just one little bite?" You shook your head, "Absolutely not!" You and Cas placed the presents underneath the tree and everyone gathered at the table to eat.

By the time you all had finished, everyone was about as stuffed as the turkey. "Dinner was amazing Y/N!" Sam said, his body slouched in his chair comfortably.

"Thanks Sam, glad you liked it!" Dean made a moaning noise and rubbed his stomach, "Man, I'm so full I think I'm gonna bust!" He then proceeded to unbutton his jeans when Sam said, "Seriously Dean? At the table?" Dean made a smug face at his brother and let out an exasperated sigh.

Cas sat back with his hands in his lap and his trench coat thrown over his chair, a pleasant smile spreading across his face.

"Hey man, what are you so happy about? You barely ate a thing, said it tasted like molecules." Cas gazed around the room, losing himself in the decorations that surrounded the bunker. "I wasn't thinking about the food, although I'm sure I would have enjoyed it very much if I were still human. I was just thinking about the customs of Christmas and how people celebrate the birth of Christ by displaying such beautiful ornaments and spending time with friends and family, it's a custom I very much admire!"

You all smiled at the thought of how lucky you were to all be alive and together for the holidays. Not wanting to get too emotional Dean broke the silence by saying, "Well, when do we get to open presents?" Without another word you all got up and walked back into the library.

Sam looked at the tree and his eyes widened. "Wow Dean, I'm impressed!" The tree was a 7 ft. tall white pine that you all had picked from the woods around the bunker. Various bulbs of all shapes and sizes filled up the tree as colored twinkle lights flashed on and off, adding to the cozy, warm feeling that spread throughout the place.

On top of the tree sat a beautiful angel girl with a big white gown covered in sparkles and glitter. When you first picked her up at the store, Cas was confused as to the point of putting an angel atop the tree. You explained that it was a way of saying angels were watching over you just as they were on the very first Christmas. Than you gave him a wink, letting him know that he was the angel you were referring to. He then smiled and asked if he could be the one to place the angel on top of the tree. Now as she sat up high, she looked truly angelic, her feminine features highlighted by the shadows the lights threw. "She looks like you", said Cas, and another shiver ran through your body for the second time that night!

Twelve gifts sat under the tree, one to each of you from each of you. Since it was your idea to do Christmas this year, you wanted to be the first to hand out presents. Dean opened his first, tearing at the paper like a five year old, not wasting anytime getting into the box. He could barely contain his excitement when he saw what it was; a brand new set of spoke tire rims!

"Damn, these will sure look good on my _Baby_!" he said, marveling over shiny chrome. "Glad you like em', I picked out the ones that I thought were in keep with the classic 60's vibe."

As Dean all but drooled over his present, Sam picked his up and opened it with one swift motion, hardly ripping the paper at all. Sam's mouth fell open as held his present, "Oh wow! Y/N, I can't believe you actually found this!" In his hands he held a 1st Edition of Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Sam, like yourself, was very fond of classic novels and this was a favorite of both of yours. "It's even got the original dust jacket and everything! How did you find one in such great condition?"

You just gave him a grin and said, "Oh, I know some people." never willing to admit that you'd gotten into an online bidding war with several other collectors that in the end cost you an antique vase from one of your first hunts. It used to be cursed but you'd managed to kill the witch that had cast the spell, thus destroying the curse. You'd kept the vase for sentimental purposes, but seeing Sam's face light up was well worth the sacrifice.

"Thank you so much! I absolutely love it!" "Glad you like it, just promise you'll let me borrow it from time to time."

Now it was Cas's turn. You felt your heart flutter a little as you watched him eyeball your present, staring at it as if he was trying to study it. Finally, after a few moments of Cas turning it over again and again, Dean spoke up and said, "Dude, you gonna open it or what?"

Cas then tore the wrapping paper off, revealing a framed picture of you, Cas, Dean, and Sam from back in October. You were all standing outside in front of Dean's car; an assortment of autumn foliage painting the background. Cas just stared, and after a few seconds you got worried.

"Cas? Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything flashy like what I got Sam and-"

"It's wonderful, Y/N! Thank you!" Cas exclaimed. You let out a breath you'd been holding. "You're welcome. I just thought you might like something to remind you of all of us; something to remind you that you're family!" Cas brushed his fingers across the mahogany picture frame, tracing the grains in the wood. "I made the frame myself" you stated proudly. Cas's smile was dazzling, his gaze on you confirming what you already knew, you loved the silly angel!

The gift exchange continued, Dean and Sam handing out their presents next. Dean had gotten everyone gag gifts, laughing hysterically at everyone's expressions after opening them up.

Sam's was a jack-in-the-box, and when he opened it, came popping out at him, to which he instantly jumped back from (it closely resembled a circus clown).

Yours was a shear, red and white two-piece lingerie outfit that you threw right in his face, but not before he had succeeded in making you blush immensely!

He had given Cas a Rubik's Cube, something he was certain would confuse and annoy him to no end. However, the joke was on him when Cas, an angel with infinite mathematical skills, was able to calculate the cube's twists and turns and had it finished in a mere 2 minutes!

Sam being every so practical, had gotten everyone access passes to places he thought each of you would like. For Dean, it was a pass to a classic automotive show, for you, admission into the Smithsonian, and for Cas, tickets to Sea World.

Although both brothers gifts made very unusual Christmas presents, they were some of the best presents you'd ever got, because they came from two of your closest friends; surrogate brothers, if you will.

Finally, it was Cas's turn, and he was more than ready to give everyone their presents. You heard the flutter of wings and he was gone, only to reappear seconds later, holding in his arms a little beagle puppy with a red bow tied around his neck. Cas placed the adorable little guy in Sam's lap, and he immediately jumped up in Sam's face, licking him all over.

"Oh my! Hey, hey there little fella, what are you doing?" Sam tried to pretend like he didn't like getting peppered with slobbery puppy kisses, but the smile on his face said otherwise.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no… ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Dean's voice echoed off the walls; he was shaking his head furiously. "Come on, man? Look at his little face!" said Sam, holding the puppy up, trying to persuade Dean by making matching puppy-dog eyes with the beagle. Dean just folded his arms and turned away.

You looked over at Cas, a pained look on his face, almost like he was about to cry. You eyed the back of Dean's head and glared at him, feeling extremely annoyed with the eldest Winchester for ruining Cas's Christmas surprise for Sam.

"Do you not like dogs, Dean?" asked Cas, his voice slightly shaky; worried that he'd done something wrong. "They're fine, I just don't want one in the bunker, all they do is crap all over the place and eat." Cas hung his head in shame, feeling as if he'd failed at doing Christmas.

"I just thought that since Sam liked dogs he might like to have one to take care of…" Cas began to walk away, but Dean hollered at him, "Hey, buddy, come back here! Look, guys, the puppy's cute and all, I just don't think the bunker's a good place to keep him. I mean, who's gonna feed him when we're all gone on hunts?" Dean did pose a good question.

Sam spoke up, "We can get him one of those feeders that holds dog food and pours it out daily". Sam had always wanted a dog and wasn't going to give up lightly. "Give him to me." You took the puppy from Sam's arms and placed him in Dean's lap.

At first Dean held him at arm's length, but as he started to squirm and whine, he brought him to his chest. As he nuzzled himself into Dean, his wet little nose sniffing the plaid material, Dean couldn't help but grin. "You are kind of cute, ya know?" You all smiled and Dean, realizing that it was a losing battle, let out a sign and said, "Alright, I guess he can stay… but he better not make a mess or I swear, he's gone!" And with that, the newest member of Team Free Will was added.

After the puppy, who Sam had decided to call "Scraps" (you had no idea why) had been fed and was taking a nap by the tree, Cas disappeared yet again, this time returning with a ginormous cardboard box; a large, green ribbon tied around it.

"Woah, buddy, what ya got there?" "It's for you" said Cas, setting the heavy load down at Dean's feet. Dean untied the bow and began opening it up, his curiosity getting the best of him. As he tore the box open though, he was quite bewildered.

"Huh?" was all he said as he pulled out a large iron skillet. Cas noticed Dean's expression and said, "I thought that since you loved various types of food so much and since you seemed so excited when you first started experimenting with the bunker kitchen, that you might like some cookware to help you with your new hobby?" Dean chuckled a little at the idea of him having a "hobby" that didn't include aiming a pistol or slicing heads off. "Gee, thanks Cas, this is really swell!"

As he pulled out pan after pan, he noticed something else at the bottom. As he dug out the unknown item, a very familiar smell waved over him. "What the…?" It was the most delicious looking apple pie he'd ever laid his eyes on, with a lattice topping, sealed in an air-tight plastic container.

"Cas, did you make that?" Sam asked. Cas nodded his head as Dean marveled at the dessert like it was a work of art. "Dang Cas, looks like I'm gonna have to take cooking lessons from you for now on!"

"It's one of your recipes", Cas said, starring at you. "I hope you don't mind?" "Mind?" said you, "I'm honored that you'd think one of _my recipes_ good enough for the like of the Great Dean Winchester, King of all things pie!" You all laughed at that statement and Dean reluctantly took his pie into the kitchen for later.

"Ok Y/N, it's down to you" said Sam, as you eagerly awaited while the angel fluttered away one more time to bring you your present. When he returned, he held in his hands a simple silver box with a blue bow tied around it. His blue eyes lit up as it handed it to you, anxious as to your reaction to what was inside. You carefully untied the bow and slowly lifted the lid off…. You couldn't believe your eyes!

You just stared into the box, not able to speak, momentarily frozen still as you tried to comprehend what lay before you. "Y/N, what is it?" Sam asked, then Dean shook your shoulder and said, "Hey, you alright there kiddo?" Without looking up, you lifted out of the box the most spectacular snow globe you had ever seen in your entire life!

Ever since you were little, you'd loved the snow. It was always something you looked forward to during the winter; the feeling of it as it fell on your face, the way it glistened off the moonlight, the sound of it crunching beneath your feet with every step; it was a secret paradise to you! _How did he know?_ You asked yourself as you gazed at the wonder before you.

The base was silver with tiny sapphire stones circling it, and inside the globe stood the figure of a young girl, with hair like yours, her arms outstretched, as if she were dancing in the snow. Still too shocked to speak, you looked up at Castiel's eyes, the same sapphire blue as the stones, his gaze on you loving and kind, yet slightly curious as to your response.

"I noticed your fascination with snow globes when we did that hunt together in that antique shop this summer, and thought that you might find this pleasing?" There was a definite quiver in his voice; he so wanted you to like it.

"Cas, I, I don't know what to say? It's… its beautiful!" He smiled like you'd never seen him smile before, he was gorgeous! His whole expression glowed, and for a moment you would have sworn that you could see his grace shining through! "Wait!" he said, "There's more."

He then took the snow globe from your hands and turned it upside down to reveal a turn key which he started winding up. Cas handed the snow globe back to you as your ears were filled with the most beautiful music! You just sat there, watching the snow fall on the twirling girl as a tune from one of your favorite movies, _Edward Scissorhands,_ was playing. It was like you were in another world where hunting, monsters, demons, all of it didn't exist. It was just you in the snow, dancing and twirling around and around as Cas stood by your side, watching you with that beautiful smile of his, his radiant blue eyes never leaving you for a second!

Eventually, the music stopped playing and the the snow settled and you placed the snow globe on the center table, a tear falling down your cheek.

"Y/N? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Cas's tone was one of immense concern, and as you looked into his trouble filled eyes you took his face in your hands and without even thinking about it crashed your lips into his.

At first he didn't move; the sudden feeling of your lips on his sending shivers all through his body, but after a few seconds he closed his eyes and began kissing you back; his arms wrapping around your shoulders as you both lost yourselves in each other, that feeling of peace washing over you once again.

"Hey guys? Either one of you gonna come up for air anytime soon?" Dean's rugged voice brought you both back to reality as your lips parted, Cas keeping his eyes locked with yours, as is to tell you how much he enjoyed kissing you. Then he stood up and held out his hand, which to gladly took.

"Well it's about time! I thought you two were just going to make googly eyes at each other forever!" exclaimed Sam. You both blushed a little, and Cas's fingers intertwined with yours. Dean stood up, giving you both a grin before saying "Well, I'm gonna go in the kitchen and eat my delicious apple pie!"

"Already?" said Sam, "Man you just ate enough food to feed an entire army! How can you possibly be hungry?" Dean just shrugged as he strode towards the kitchen. "Your never to full to eat Piiiiieeee… what the?"

You all walked into the kitchen as a very shocking scene was laid out before you. "SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Dean. "Scraps! Bad boy, very bad boy!" you said, as you watched the puppy scarf down what was left of Dean's pie; the plastic container holding it mauled to shreds.

Sam just laughed and said, "See Dean, even Scraps doesn't think you should eat any more pie!" Dean and Sam then fell into a heated argument about boundaries for the puppy while you and Cas walked back into the library, hand in hand; just staring at the Christmas tree. Life couldn't have been more perfect!


End file.
